La Chica del Poster
by Taishou
Summary: Todos los dias veia el mismo poster, preguntandome quien era ella. Sus ojos caramelo, su cabello castaño, su cuerpo y sobre todo; su sonrisa, me traian loco. Tan solo deseaba ponerle nombre a ese rostro y poder acabar con esta tortura que no me dejaba ni dormir. Mimato. Regalo de inicio de año 2019


**La chica del poster**

 **/**

 **Feliz año nuevo 2019**

 **/**

Me sentía exhausto, había pasado la última noche arreglando papeles y más papeles. Llegar al apartamento fue casi una tarea que a pesar de la inercia requirió toda mi fuerza física. Disculpen, si no me presente justo al momento de toparnos; pero realmente estoy agotado.

Si les interesa, pueden leer la placa fuera de mi departamento el cual tiene claro mi apellido, aunque muchos en mi país lo pronuncien de forma extraña, me apellido Ishida… I-S-H-I-D-A… Mi nombre: Yamato, pero sencillamente no permito que nadie fuera de confianza me llame de esa manera, así que sencillamente pueden decirme Matt… Si lo sé; suena americano, pero a quien le interesa en estos días aun si no eres japonés, puedes libremente llamarte como uno guste. Aunque nunca esta demás aquella persona que me confunde con un americano, debido al color de mi cabello y de mis ojos, cuando la verdadera ciencia es que provengo de una familia con raíces europeas.

Solté las llaves en la mesa y estas resbalaron hasta el suelo. Que suerte la mía… Pues ahí se van a quedar, me quite el pesado abrigo que para más de mi suerte estaba mojado. Benditas lluvias y clima horroroso que me tienen con el cabello hecho un desparpajo. Si no me cuido podría pescar un resfriado y es lo que menos necesitaba.

Se preguntaran por que ando agotado. Simple, estuve toda la noche haciendo la tarea administrativa que a mi queridísimo mejor amigo le tocaba. Ese cabeza de chorlito me pidió a último minuto que lo cubriera, todo para poder salir y pasar lo noche con su novia. Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo, pero últimamente todas las locas con las que salía se volvían muy obsesivas y posesivas ¡BAH! Yo no ando para relaciones tan sofocantes. Mi único deseo es enfocarme en mi futuro. Necesitaba reunir dinero para poder cumplir mi sueño, de ir a estudiar al exterior. Mis padres ayudaban, pero al ser divorciados. La historia es relativamente más difícil. Igual manera, no me molesta. Trabajar, ayudaba a mi educación y crecimiento. Me deshice rápido de mi ropa y observé algo moviéndose en mis pies, casi salto del susto ¡Malparido gato! Había olvidado que mi hermano Takeru me dejo al cuidado del felino hasta que volviera de su viaje con nuestra madre.

-Gato… Ven, vamos a que comas- lo levante y lo lleve a la cocina, no deseaba decir su nombre porque con eso solo le daría entender al felino que podía hacer lo que le diera en gana en mi casa y ya suficiente tenía con el pelo de gato que debía quitar de mi ropa cada mañana. Le serví lo usual, su comida para gatos y algo de lechosa –cosa obligada por Tk- según hace bien a su pelaje, para mi nariz no es nada agradable al momento de evacuar esa mezcla. Me dirigí a la habitación y me tumbé con los ojos cerrados. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero pude sentir como se tensaba nuevamente al sentir una mano sobre mi pecho, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi mirada bajo, donde la mano venia subiendo por mi pecho.

Era ella, la mujer que más me tenía loco en este mundo. Sus cabellos castaños acaramelados iban cayendo suavemente sobre mi pecho mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa pude sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo moverse responder a su toque. Pude ver como una segunda mano se aproximaba y tomaba los pliegues de la camisa con cada mano. Me miro, solo con sonreír de esa manera tan condenadamente emocionante y sentí una nueva vibración por todo mi cuerpo.

Y sin preguntar si necesitaba esa camisa nuevamente, arranco de lado y lado haciendo la misma triza los hilos que sostenían los botones, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se oían los botones por todo el suelo; los míos solo sostenían el aliento enfocándome en ella y nadie más. Mi pecho yacía desnudo ante ella y mientras lamia sus labios carnosos y su mirada color caramelo me transmitía mil palabras sentía como ella se acercaba lentamente a mí. No quería respirar no quería moverme no quería parpadear. Podía sentir su respiración más cerca de mí y su garganta ronroneaba.

Hacía calor, pero sé que explotaría cuando sintiera sus labios sobre mí, cerré mis ojos con lentitud esperando el contacto físico. Pero nada, nada ocurría.

-¡Miau!- ¿Qué rayos? Abrí mis ojos y pude ver como la misma chica que me ronroneaba, ahora se encontraba maullando y antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca sentí su lengua pasar por mi nariz, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí pude notar al mismo malparido gato sobre mí: maullando, lamiéndome y ronroneando- ¡Ah! Gato inútil, arruinaste un buen sueño…- lo avente casi como si de una pelota se tratara fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta; para dejarme caer nuevamente sobre la cómoda cama. Un sueño… Un endemoniado sueño.

Cerré mis ojos, y respiré con profundidad por mis fosas nasales.

Nuevamente, sentía una penetrante mirada sobre mí y recordé: sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello y su piel; abrí lentamente los ojos y noté algo pegado en el techo: Era ella, la chica que acosaba mis sueños cuando y cada vez que podía. Ahí estaba como una gran foto pegada al techo con una pose sumamente sublime, tentándome, insinuando que podría estar a su alcance, pero a la vez no. Sabemos la verdad. Sus cabellos jugaban en la foto y su mirada era penetrante. Tenía meses desde que había encontrado ese poster y lo primero que había visto había sido su mirada y aun después de tanto tiempo no había podido dejar de admirarla.

¿Quién era? Ahí es donde siempre estaba mi duda. Debía haber sido alguien muy famosa como para tener una fotografía en esa escala, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle a nadie de quien se trataba ¿Cómo iba a explicar que encontré un poster mientras estaba en el mercado de las pulgas, y lo compre solo porque me atrapo la mirada? ¡Como explicar que lo tengo pegado al techo y no evito dejar de mirarlo! No quería ser humillado y mucho menos si era por mis conocidos y mucho menos por alguien como Tai. Ese si era alguien insoportable en la escala del 1 al 10; definitivamente él era un 11. No me dejaría vivir en paz por el resto de mis días, tan solo con preguntarle.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, siempre admiraba ese poster soñando con conocerla, con saber cómo olería su piel, con saber si esos ojos realmente eran tan penetrantes como los veía en la foto, si sus cabellos eran tan brillantes como demostraba y, sobre todo, moría por saber a qué sabrían esos labios y que tan sensual voz saldría ¿Seria chillona? ¿Profunda?. Y con este pensamiento en mi mente, me fui a los brazos de Morfeo; nuevamente.

/

Nuevamente lluvia, no es que la odiara; ella cumplía su parte en el mundo, pero sencillamente se tornaba incomodo cuando tenía que hacer diligencias de mayor urgencia y con mayor facilidad. En Tokio la lluvia era sinónimo de acelerar el paso y tropezar con otras sombrillas y eso era algo para lo que no estaba de humor. Y si, sí; ya sé que pensaran que soy un amargado de toda la vida, pero soy una persona simple. Hoy por ejemplo tenía que entregar unos simples documentos frente a la estación de Shibuya, había quedado con el contacto en vernos frente a la estatua de Hachi. Si, ese mismo Hachi de la historia que esperaba a su dueño todos los días… Uhm, creo y le hicieron una película americana hace tiempo. Y eso me recuerda, una de las chicas con las que solía salir amaba ver películas americanas, yo en lo personal veo mucho cliché con relación a esas películas. Siempre es lo mismo, el protagonista que no ama a nadie y mágicamente le llega alguien a su vida que le cambia completamente el mundo. Se enamoran y el mundo viene a su destrucción y cuando menos lo esperan o tendrán que separarse o alguno de ellos muere o algo así, recuerdo haber visto esa la de un barco que chocó contra un iceberg ¡Por todos los cielos! Casi todos estaban muertos, el malnacido protagonista pudo haber agarrado otra puerta de madera y montarse o construir algo lo que sea. Pero no, tenía que morirse como el propio idiota para hacer llorar a quienes lo vieran.

En fin, mire mi reloj tenía mucho tiempo mirando a la nada esperando por el contacto y quizás estaría haciendo caras ya que todos los que pasaban miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba en mi rostro. Rasque un momento mi ceja y pude escuchar algo al fondo que atrajo mi atención. Era una melodía muy agradable, subí la mirada y me dirigí hasta donde estaba la melodía.

Algo estaba pasando en las pantallas de Shibuya, el murmullo no se hizo esperar y las personas también parecían curiosas aglomerándose poco a poco. Y es ahí cuando lo veo.

-Es ella…- susurro casi asombrado, la chica del poster estaba en esa pantalla, cantando una melodía rítmica y pegajosa, mientras movía sus caderas y piernas al mismo ritmo. Esa mirada, esa mirada combinaba con su voz. Todo era perfecto, pero, aun no sabía quién era.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Es Meems! - grito algo del publico observando la gran publicidad, mientras adolescentes y otras personas se reunían al lugar para poder observar mas

 _Meems… ¿Sera tu nombre?_

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, pronto será su concierto!

\- ¿Concierto? - hablé en voz alta, y cuando las adolescentes se giraron para verlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante las risas infantiles.

-¡Si! El mes que viene ella tendrá un concierto aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dio uno-

-Es cierto, casi siempre eran en Estados Unidos, donde ahora casi siempre esta debido a su popularidad ¡Que emoción! ¡Hay que conseguir boletos! - ya el resto de la información, no me importaba. Era una cantante, por eso nunca iba a encontrar nada de ella. Ese mundo era muy amplio y yo, aunque no lo parezca ya no escuchaba tanta música como antes. Observe de reojo a las chicas mientras buscaban en la web donde comprar las entradas. Y saque mi celular rápidamente para copiar el código QR de la pantalla y poder hacer lo mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ishida? - Baje mi celular rápidamente y lo oculte, a la vez que me giraba para ver al cliente, saludarme apenado, por haber llegado tarde. Suspire para mis adentro y detallando por última vez la publicidad, me gire para concentrarme en mi trabajo.

/

Tenía más de media hora frente a la computadora, debido a la lluvia por alguna razón o era el odio de Kami, no podía acceder a la web. Saque mi celular, y parecía tener el mismo problema. Tenía que comprar una entrada, sea como sea. Presionaba F5 cada vez que me decía que el tiempo de espera para acceder a la misma se había agotado.

-Vamos, vamos…-

 _Su solicitud ha sido procesada, lamentamos informarle que ya no se encuentran entradas en línea para el evento que desea asistir. Diríjase a la taquilla para adquirir su entrada en físico. Disculpe los inconvenientes._

¡Maldición! No pude evitar meterle una patada a la mesa mientras me levantaba bruscamente. No había otra opción, tendría que ir directo al sitio a comprarla por taquilla. Parece ser que la web estaba colapsada, y justo cuando pude acceder, me sale esa porquería; sino me daba prisa no iba a poder verla en Tokio. Mire la hora, y mire por la ventana. Si tomo un taxi poder llegar a tiempo, el clima parecía querer ponerse en mi contra también.

¡¿Por qué me pasaba esto?! Entre tanto trabajo, y tanto descuido se me había pasado comprar la entrada y ya solo quedaba 1 día para poder verla. Meems, ella se llamaba así. Su banda había adoptado el nombre de ella como nombre del grupo, y me causaba gracia, pero estaba bien. El centro era ella, los fanes la amaban a ella o así fue lo poco que pude ver en la internet al respecto. Casi todas las entrevistas, comentarios y demás estaban en inglés y no sabía leerlo muy bien.

Respiré hondo, y agarrando la chaqueta, salí corriendo por la puerta. No había duda, esta mujer me traía loco, me tenía como un adolescente más, un niño enamorado de su dulce favorito y por más que lo pensaba no me desagradaba. A fin de cuentas, todos tenemos nuestros deseos más fervientes y si el mío era poder verla, que así sea.

/

- _Hey!_

 _-Hey! You ok?_

 _-Shhh, He's waking up. Are you ok blondie?_ \- podía escuchar voces, varias voces, pero entre más hablaban más dolía mi cabeza. Logre sentarme y parpadear varias veces hasta que mi vista se enfocó en un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro ¿Dónde lo he visto? Giré para detallar a otro y era una chica, con cabello castaño oscuro y un fleco recto, volví a girarme al primer rostro que vi y pude notar 2 más detrás de él. Una Rubia platinada y uno con unos audífonos gigantes.

- _Are you ok?-_ ¿Eh? Eso era ¿Ingles? No podía pensar mucho ahorita, así que solo asentí, esperando haber dado la respuesta correcta.

- _Oh! Thank god! Meems found you on the sideway. Japanese people didn't even pay attention to you._ _She was the one who brought you here, she said something about Japanese can't handle rain very well, tend to get sick really quick-_ Realmente, casi no podía entender lo que me estaban hablando, pero al ver la cobija en mi regazo, subí la mano a mi frente y observé que tenía un paño para bajar la fiebre. Suspiré y _recordé._ Casi caigo al pavimento tras que alguien me tropezaba con su hombro, logre sentarme por inercia. Para volver a fijar la vista en el suelo y ver caminar lentamente a las personas. No lo había conseguido, no había podido llegar a tiempo. La lluvia me alcanzo y el taxi donde iba se metió por el peor camino posible para poder llegar a mi destino, quedando en un embotellamiento de tráfico. Fruncí el ceño, y no pude evitar maldecir en voz baja.

¡Maldición! Realmente tenía ganas de verla. Ahora me quede sin verla, bajo la lluvia, empapado y lejos de cualquier paragua. Para colmo, me había enfermado y ahora estos extranjeros me habían encontrado.

- _Here, take this._ _Meems said it will help with the headache, you had fever a few minutes ago-_ acepte sin remedio las pastillas y el vaso con agua y tome el medicamento. Sabia lo que eran, con solo ver la botella donde venían podía saber, ellos quizás ni por su cabeza les pasará saber de qué se trataba. Agarre mi cien y la masajee levemente, mientras pasaba las manos por mi cara intentando despertarme mejor. Escuché la puerta abrirse y no pude evitar girar mi cabeza a la misma. Casi me atraganto con el agua que estaba nuevamente bebiendo, ante lo que mis ojos me proyectaban.

Sonriente, fresca, como si de un ángel se trataba. Estaba Meems, frente a mí. Abrí mis ojos aún más cuando pude reconocer al resto, era la banda ¡Por eso se me hacía familiar su rostro! El guitarrista fue el que me hablo de primero, a su lado estaba la bajista, quien era su hermana y al fondo era la pareja, la baterista y el tecladista técnico. Trague saliva e intente ponerme de pie, pero mi fuerza me la negó.

- _Hey! Hey! Wait Blondie, you did have fever._ _Take it easy._

Lo volví a mirar como si se tratara de un espectro. _Fever,_ conocía esa palabra, tuve fiebre ¡Kami, trágame y entiérrame bajo la tierra! Me había enfermado y desmayado en la calle, y algún de ellos me encontró y me trajo, tan solo espero que no haya sido ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Acaso ¿Me hablo en japonés? Asentí varias veces, al momento que la misma castaña. Dejaba la bolsa que tenía a un lado y se sentaba frente a mí, para arrancar la banda que ayudaba a bajar la fiebre y poner su mano sobre mi frente. Me sonrió, y volvió a sacar otra banda para pegarla con mucho cuidado. Ante la cercanía, pude detallarla. Era tal como la imaginaba, y mucho mejor. Olía a fresas con un toque a miel, y tenía pequeñas pecas en los costados de las mejillas, cosa que el poster nunca había dicho. Sus ojos eran aún más claros en persona- Ya está, aun te queda algo de fiebre, pero creo que con esto estarás bien.

-Gracias…- ¿era lo único que podía decir? ¡Vamos Yamato Ishida, estabas junto a la mujer de tus sueños y era lo único que podías decir! Lamí mis labios para poder hablar.

-Disculpa si no me presente antes, o mejor dicho que te hayamos traído aquí en vez de un hospital. Supongo que ir a un hospital por una gripe, sería exagerar en el asunto ¿o no?

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Hiciste bien. Ha estado lloviendo por todo el mes, y era obvio que en un descuido podría haberme enfermado. Más la suerte, decidió que fuera hoy. Un hospital no habría sido diferente, hay personas con más necesidad que una gripe por lo cual ser atendidos. Te agradezco- me incline como un gesto de respeto y tradición, y ella lo hizo por igual.

- _Aww come on! Meems, don't leave out of this, I can't understand shit when you speak in your language._ _Come, on. Introduce us! -_ Ahora que estaba algo más calmado, podía entenderlos. Hey, no es que no hablará inglés. Dije que no podía leerlo, pero hablarlo era un tema diferente.

- _Sorry, sorry._ _I will… Oh! but wait._ _I don't know his name-_ Obviamente, no nos habíamos ni introducido.

- _Yamato… My name is Yamato Ishida-_ Deseaba que ella me hablará, deseaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Ella sonrió más ampliamente entre la sorpresa de saber que entendía ese idioma. Claro que se, pero no mucho.

- _You speak english! Delightful!_ _My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'm from Japan but I went to live to United State a couple years ago. It's really nice to meet you, Yamato-_ ¿No era Meems? Entonces, era un apodo. De igual manera su nombre, era extraño y único. Era muy ella.

/

Observé mi celular, y sonreí. Respondiendo el mensaje que llegaba a través de la aplicación LINE. Para luego volver a centrar mi vista a los libros que tenía frente a mí. Pronto sería el examen para poder ingresar al programa de habilitación astronauta en los Estados Unidos. Todo el trabajo administrativo que hice, todos los aprendizajes en los últimos años habrían valido su fruto. Tenía las cartas de recomendación necesarias, tenía el dinero correcto para poder hacerlo. Además, tenia-

-Yamato…

Me gire rápidamente para observar a una castaña apoyada del marco de la puerta, sonriendo. Mi corazón dio un brinco ante su presencia. Bien, hagamos una pequeña pausa aquí ¿Quieren saber lo que paso desde el momento en que la vi y nos presentamos hasta ahora? Fue algo tan extraño e ilógico que solo si esto fuera una historia de fantasía, tendría sentido. Mejor dicho, algo parecido a esas películas americanas de las que tanto me burle. Pero, así fue. Después de la introducción, estuvimos conversando y mucho. La castaña se había puesto el nombre artístico de Meems, al poco tiempo de llegar a los estados unidos. Decía que los americanos pronunciaban muy extraño el nombre Mimi, luego de esa manera y por cuestiones de la vida conoció a esta banda, donde los hermanos a las cuerdas eran americanos, mientras que la batería era rusa y el tecladista técnico era de un pequeño país llamado Latvia. No tardaron en congeniar y formar una banda, la cual se hizo famosa mundialmente. El sueño de todo adolescente y adulto con aspiraciones musicales.

Estaban haciendo una gira mundial, por la sencilla razón que muy pocos conocían. La banda se desintegraría para que cada quien pudiera comenzar o continuar con su futuro. Eso, me sorprendió en primera instancia, pero fue gracias a esa decisión grupal que pude llegar a conocerla en Tokio. Aun cuando mis intenciones con Mimi, eran otras. Nunca me aproveche de ella, y ella sin saber motivo empezó a armonizar una amistad conmigo. Claro, fui al concierto y tras vestidores, sobre todo. Su música era buena, y el público era un receptor increíble. Pude verla en escenario una primera y última vez, pero eso no fue el final. Empezamos a hablar a través de correos, mensajes en línea y por llamada cuando se podría. Ella en los Estados Unidos y yo en Japón. Pude conocer sus miedos, sus deseos, sus metas y sobre todo a ella. Estaba empezando a darle con más ahínco poder ir a los Estados Unidos con tal de estar con ella, pero sabía que todo mi esfuerzo no podía ser echado por la borda así de fácil, el divorcio de mis padres me había enseñado que las cosas sin pensarse pueden traer consecuencias y por más que quisiera estar con ella, aun si ella no sabía nada, no podría hacerlo si no tenía mi plan realizado.

Poco periodo de tiempo después, fue que ella me termino de motivar para irme a los estados unidos. Me ofreció compartir un apartamento, en el cual cada quien debería pagar su renta; pero que de esa manera seria más justo para mí y así podría tener como ella siempre quiso desearlo: Un amigo de sus propias tierras que velará por ella, sin importar que.

Puedo admitirles que quede algo en shock cuando me mando a la zona amistad, pero era entendible. Me había mantenido muy reservado lo que sentía por ella por no querer arruinarlo, por miedo a que pudiera alejarla cuando la diferencia era, que con tenerla cerca era más que suficiente para mí.

\- ¿Estás listo para comer?

-Sí, solo debo terminar de repasar unas líneas y voy- ella asintió y salió de la habitación. No pude decidir, cuanto tiempo me costó querer pasar la página y atreverme a querer algo más con ella. Solo paso, y más cuando ella empezó a congeniar con otros chicos en citas, producción, contratos, etc. Resulta que la comida, siempre había sido el sueño anhelado de Mimi, poder preparar grandes platillos y que sean transmitidos por la televisión y lo estaba logrando apenas cuando ya tenía yo un par de meses en tierra americana. Reí para mí mismo, y me acomodé en el asiento observando una fotografía en la marquesina cerca de la ventana. Era Mimi abrazándome por la espalda, rodeando sus brazos por mi cuello y sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara. El poster que veía todos los días, había sido reemplazado por esa fotografía. La realidad era que Mimi, estaba económicamente mejor acomodada que yo, cuando llegué al apartamento y supe el valor de la renta casi me infartaba. Solo verla sonreír con malicia fue que entendí que ella me había engatusado para que yo no me preocupara por gastos y me concentrará en estudiar y poder ingresar. La primera vez falle, me pidieron más experiencia y estudios, así que hice un par de cursos y volví a presentar, pero, volví a fallar porque días antes de la prueba física; enferme ¿Hilarante no?

Al fin lo había logrado, y ya había finalizado mi carrera. Estaba feliz, podría decirse que pleno. Aun así, me faltaba ella. De noche en los primeros meses, volvía a soñar con ella, sus manos sobre mi pecho, su voz ronroneando en mis oídos y era increíblemente agotador tener que levantarse y darse un baño de agua fría, cuando sabias que la realidad era otra. Solo fue a mediados de año nuevo, cuando estábamos esperando la campana de año nuevo, que me atreví.

Aquí en América, hay una pequeña tradición en donde justo en año nuevo le das un beso en los labios a tu pareja. Para mi suerte, ese año Mimi no tenía pareja y estaba algo decaída al respecto. Se preguntaba si era ella la del problema o que.

 _-Si los hombres tienen un problema contigo, entonces ellos son el problema._

 _\- ¿Lo crees Yama?_

 _-Pues claro, mírate. Eres hermosa, inteligente, alegre, amistosa, independiente y tienes tu propio show, hogar y modo de vida. Hay hombres que matarían por tener a una mujer así._

 _-¿Tu matarías por tenerme?_

Esa fue la pregunta que me descoloco. Me dejo y agarro fuera de base. Podría empezar a creer que estaba tomada y por eso me hizo esa pregunta, pero fue la seriedad en su cara lo que me hizo entender que realmente quería una respuesta honesta. Ok, por mi mente pasaron 2 cosas: Uno, buscaba mi opinión como amigo siendo hombre o dos, realmente tenia intensiones de algo conmigo, pero, así como yo, nunca se atrevió por miedo a arruinar la amistad. Solo falto que las campanas y el conteo sonaran para solo decirle una frase y besarla: _Espero esto responda tu pregunta._

Yo no era bueno con palabras, pero mis acciones y moviéndome en terreno nuevo, era lo mejor ser de acción. Y luego quizás, culpar al alcohol. Esa noche, en pleno año nuevo. Estuvimos juntos, por primera vez. Aquellos sueños que tenia de ella, esa noche no fueron sino realidad. Al día siguiente, cuando ambos teníamos licor fuera de nuestro sistema. Me atreví a decirle lo que sentía. Y ella con la poca pena que nunca veías, admitió que empezaba a sentir algo por mí, pero lo hacía a un lado e intentaba buscarse pareja para no faltarme el respeto o quizás intentar algo y arruinarlo. Así que, si. Fue en ese año nuevo, que me volví el hombre más feliz de Estados Unidos, o del mundo quizás. Mimi, era todo. Lo que dije de ella en ese momento, es la misma verdad que todavía mantengo. Vale, es claro, que tiene sus defectos, es mimada y tiene un poder de manipulación increíble, pero sino; no sería ella.

Estaba terminando de repasar unas líneas del contrato. Pronto iría al espacio. Me levante y camine a closet, para guardar las cosas e irme a comer. Ahí al lado de los cuadernos que tenía, estaba un pequeño tubo enrollado. ¿Podrían adivinar qué es? Estoy seguro que si Mimi estuvo fastidiándome durante una semana al saber que tenía un poster de ella cuando fue cantante. Ya no lo tocaba, y agradecía eso, porque tenía algo realmente importante guardado ahí. Les diría de que trata, pero hasta yo he guardado el secreto por más de 6 meses; esperando el momento adecuado. Así que esta noche, sabrán de que se trata.

Saldremos a cenar, la llevare a donde nos besamos por primera vez, y ahí, le pediré que sea la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y que no me iría al espacio sin saber que ella seria mía, para toda la vida. Mi vida, mi esposa, mi chica del poster.

 **FIN**

/

 **Feliz año nuevo**

 **Les traigo este one shot, para celebrar año nuevo hahaha espero les guste y no les deje picado, fue algo qu eme vino por año nuevo y un comentario que me dijo mi pareja justo al cumplir año nuevo. Y no, no hay matrimonio hahaha ni anillo ni nada. No somos de esa sociedad hahaha.**

 **Espero les haya ggustado**


End file.
